Sincerely, Hermione J Granger, Head Girl
by orca whale dreams
Summary: Sequel to FOREVER YOURS. Hermione responds to Draco's letter after a long time of stewing over it. Songfic. OneShot. COMPLETE


So, this is the sequel to my one-shot, Forever Yours, which I wrote back in April of 2004. See… I had been searching for so long for how to write it (should it be an actually story, or just another letter?) and for the proper song to accompany it (which was playing on the radio when I was in the bathroom earlier today.) and therefore, I was unable to get it just right and it never developed how I wanted it to. So, finally, after 3 years and about a month and a half… it's finally done.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Draco and Hermione and all events, places and people alluded to in the letter. "Stand" is owned by the band Rascal Flatts and they probably have copyrights to the lyrics.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco-

It has been a long while since I received your informational letter. I am sorry that it has taken so long to respond. I have been very busy with school work and head girl duties, which I hope you respect and do not grow upset about.

Some of the information you spoke of in your letter occurred many years ago. I am no longer that girl you spoke of.

_-Cuz when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of-_

I am much more confident in my own body and less insecure about my relationships. I am flattered that you believe that it is I that allowed you this freedom of "feeling", as you put it. I believe that maybe you were just maturing. I had nothing to do with it.

Thank you for your kind words of how I helped others, but I believe it is best to help one's self as well. What good is it to help others, if you can't stand on your own two feet?

_-You might bend till you break  
Cuz it's all you can take-_

Maybe I did help you, but you helped me as well. All your words of cruelty over the years of our childhood are what caused my insecurities. After I could no longer fight the tears, I decided it was enough. You could no longer hurt me, not without my permission.

_-On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad  
You get strong  
Wipe your hands  
Shake it off-_

I am glad that you have been so honest with me. It has justified everything that I thought I made up in my younger days. I am much stronger because of you… or rather, because of what you have done to me.

_-Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright-_

I was naïve in my younger years. I wanted to believe the world loved endlessly, like I had. I had no reason to hate, to despise for no reason like you seemed to. I had never done a thing to you, but you never seemed to tire of reminding me that somehow, I had. So I chose that I would be like you, and hate for no reason until I learned to love again. I was to be no coward to the world. I refused to be inexperienced to the whole of the school.

_-Take what you're given  
Before it's gone  
And start holdin' on-_

But your information informs that you never hated me, but acted as such to appease your father. I suppose you are the coward, Mr. Malfoy. I will give you the benefit of the doubt, though, for you were young as well, and impressionable. No one should be blamed for being young. And you were alone.

_-You feel like a candle  
In a hurricane  
Just like a picture  
With a broken frame-_

I suppose with your letter, I have learned more about myself and my ability to affect people. I still believe that I did not affect you quite as much as you seem to believe (and I hope that this also allows you to understand that I am quite unlike a winged cherub from heaven, for I am nowhere near that). It comes with growing to feel as you had. We all live, Malfoy, and that living does not necessarily go in the direction we plan. When it does go off in hundreds of unknown directions, all anyone can do in response is continue living. There is no way of knowing where we are headed.

_-Life's like a novel  
With end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down-_

In writing this, and in reading your correspondence, I learned about humanity. I learned about people like you and people like me. I realized how strong people can be, and how weak. I hope you understand this is not an attack on you, but merely a response. Like you feel about me, you were a large part of how I became myself. Through your jeering comments, and later, silent respect, I discovered how much of me I was missing. I suppose you helped me find it, but above all, your words became parts of me that were essential to myself. So, for this, I thank you once more.

_-Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place-_

By the way, I should remind you that our NEWT transfiguration class is studying for the exam Saturday afternoon. Please do not forget to do rounds again, since they are part of your duties as a superior student. It is NOT just a title. Also, we will all be having a meeting Thursday evening in the library after dinner. It will be concerning the end of the school year. Attendance IS mandatory.

I love you too, Draco.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger, Head Girl

_-Then you stand-_


End file.
